Yesterday...
by Footnote
Summary: This is a 6x9 songfic to the Beatles' "Yesterday." Angsty, from Zechs' POV. Short and sweet. Please R/R, this is only my 3rd fic and i'll go crazy if no one likes it...*cackles*


Yesterday...

Disclaimer:I don't own Lucrezia Noin or Zechs Merquise (unfortunately).They belong to Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, Bandai, etc.(Man, GW is owned by way too many corporations…)I don't get it, why don't people ever enjoy a decent non-yaoi?WHY DOES 99.3333333…% OF GW FANDOM HAVE TO BE YAOI?I am the advocator of straight characters from GW, so enjoy an extremely rare 6x9.

Yesterday… 

By Footnote

("Yesterday" sung by the Beatles written by Paul McCartney.)

//Lyrics//

Thoughts 

//Yesterday…//

"Noin…" Zechs Merquise lay in his bedroom, distant blue eyes staring absently through his window.The far away stars were watching him intently.The tiny specks of light reflected in the deep gray-blue of depression his eyes had become.

//All my troubles seemed so far away//

_She was just here.She was just here yesterday_, Zechs' thoughts were to his dark-haired love.He never told her how much she meant to him and now…

//Now it seems as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday…//

Zechs blinked away the blurred image the stars were forming.He slowly stood up and walked to window, if not to get a better look at the stars then to try to leave his thoughts behind.His eyes were so far away in a distant haze of sadness and memories._It was so sudden, Noin.We must be soul mates, my dear.You must be the half that completed me…because I feel so empty now…_

//Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be…//

The prince paced away from the window, head bowed and eyes sealed away from the beauty of the night.The stars tried their best to cheer the downcast pilot, but he shoved their efforts away to wallow in his own self-pity in the darkness of his room.So dark…_it's so cold here…am I always cursed to be alone?_

//There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday came so suddenly…//

_Was I this cold to her?_Zechs felt the frigid window with his fingertips, causing a little cloud to appear around his hand. _Why was I always so cold to her?Why couldn't I have let her know that I loved her?_

//Why she had to go,

I don't know, she wouldn't say//

_Why did I tell her that I could do this alone?I was so cross to her…I should never have left her by herself.I know that she's a big girl, but why couldn't have let her come with me this time?Why did I say those things to her?_The downcast man paced away from his window and into the recesses of the darkness…_where I belong…_

//I said something wrong,

Now I long for yesterday//__

_ _

_This is all my fault,_ the lonely pilot sat back down on his bed, glancing at his window once more.Just two days ago, he and his beloved best friend argued feverously.She had wanted to, just this once, go with him on his mission.He told her no, and that he did not want to risk more than his own life because of OZ.Now as he thought back to it, he would have let her come if he had known the consequences of leaving her behind.

Zechs scoffed at himself.He was so cold to her when he told her to stay here at Victoria._It's so ironic,_ he thought, _I left her here to protect her, and look where that got me…it was so easy to play that game.I wanted the war to be over before…_

_ _

//Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play//

Now what can I do? 

_ _

//Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday//

Noin, why? WHY? 

//Why she had to go

I don't know she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday//

Yesterday, Noin…I died with you, yesterday…

_ _

//Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away//

Zechs lay back on his bed, now staring at the ceiling.His hazy dark eyes misty with tears, watched the darkness about him._I love you, Noin,_ he thought as his tears fell to his pillow beneath him.

//Oh, I believe in yesterday…//

~*~*~

Thanks everyone.I really do appreciate you reading this.It took like a half hour to write and I admit it is not my best work, so every reader is valued.Please R/R!Since it took no time to read, that leaves time for lots o' reviews! (Yeah, I know, I'm a review junkie…)

~Footnote ^_^


End file.
